User blog:TheInfected/The End of Hunger Games
Okay so with The UFSW Hunger Games only two issues away from it's ending, me, KP and Bait decided to make a blog about the ending. So here it is. The Hunger Games So basically back in like early July, I think, me, Bait, KP, Warfare and a few others were talking about how cool it would be if all our protagonist were put in a deathmatch. Now the idea grew on us and it was Bait who decided to write the story and he asked me to be his co-writer :D Now since we decided that we couldnt do it ourselves we asked someone, who I shall not name, but he rejected the author. Then KP asked to write it with us and boom, the HG was made. Now lol let me just say that we didn't expect 16 stories to join this -__-. We were expecting like 10 stories to come and we have about 30 contestants, but nope we got 16 stories and 48 contestants. It was a nightmare at first but it went off and got a good start! But that couldn't have happened without you guys, who have been reading and showing excitment for this since the beginning. So we just want to thank you so much for reading and we are so glad people enjoyed. The Contestants Now lets look at all the people we have lost on our journey so far... 48th-21st Place Contestants 20th - 11th Places These are the people who worked their hardest to win and even made it far, yet just couldn't make it to the top ten. 10th-6th Places These people made it to the top ten! They had victory in their hands but something got in their way.... Top 5 These are the winners of the Hunger Games! The ones who survived to the end. While only one of them will survive, they all made it the farthest in the games. These contestants are TBA. The Hunger Games 2 That's right folks, a sequel is in the works! Now lemme start by saying that the sequel is gonna be totally different from this one. This Hunger Games was more of a test-run to see if the idea would work and it did, but we did realize stuff we had to fix for a sequel. So here is what we have for the sequel. *Now the sequel will move at a slower pace and won't include deaths every issues, as we are gonna focus more on character interactions/development in the sequel. *Now any story can join the sequel but they must be ACTIVE. Doesnt matter how many issues it just has to be active. Now for the number of stories we are accepting we are only gonna except around ten. If we do get like eleven or twelve auditions then we can work it in but ten is the base. Also if your story wasn't in the first HG then you get first serve to enter. Now to enter your story just know that this is gonna be, "first come, first serve." *Also if your story was in this HG, then it cannot compete in the next. But lets say you really want it to be in then you can talk to us and we MIGHT make a change in that. *Okay now onto what is in the Hunger Games. Instead of 3 chars the people you suggest have to be ONE MALE AND ONE FEMALE. We do that to have balanced genders and to make it more like the real Hunger Games. The characters themselves must have a role in the story so they must be a main or supporting. NO MINOR CHARACTERS. They must be developed also to be in it. Now this one may change in time but the character can be dead or alive, this one isnt final but we are thinking about it. *Now the arena is gonna be in a whole different place. Unlike our urban enviorment in this one, we are going for a Forest in this one. Now it aint gonna be a happy forest and it will be a dark, spooky forest similar to the one featured in Slender. Rivers, trees, mountians will be the main enviorment and we will have other landmarks as well. Such as a Water tower, Radio tower, old buildings, mines, a small town and many other stuff you may find in a spooky forest *Zombies aren't the only threat in this one because WILDLIFE will also play a role. This is due to the fact we are making it more of a "Survivor" type of thing then all on killing. So besides zombies we are gonna have dangerous animals after the players. *It will also be more than just "Survivors fight to the death." The main plot will revolve around "Surviving the wilderness" and there will be many other sub plots involved, which we will not reveal. Now the second Hunger Games wont start to around late december or early January, as we are waiting for more stories to come to the wiki. Also we don't want to mix any confussion with the upcoming UFSWhodunnit?, written by John. So That's It.. So I will edit this blog after Issue 12 and 13 after we see the winner, but until then that is it. But dont go yet. If you want you may comment the following items down below: *Who do you think will win the Games? *Who was your favorites and least favorites of the Games? *What were some of your favorite scenes of the series? *Did you enjoy the series? *Do you like the sequel ideas? Well anyways thank you for reading the blog and the series in general. Please comment below and stay tuned for the final 2 issues of the Hunger Games, which are due out this week. Also if you have any questions for Bait, KP or me please comment below as well. Category:Blog posts